Cillian O'Brien
Cillian O'Brien D. O. B: '16th August 1959 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Divorced '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''Brewer & Propritor of Shallaleigh's Tavern Personality Cillian is a man with a ready smile and welcoming hand shake. He presides over is small empire with a lenient yet firm hand, extending the benefit of doubt unto anyone who walks through the doors of his beloved Shallaleigh's Tavern. He watches all like a hawk on the hunt and willing to turn a blind eye to what he considers mischief, allowing that boys will be boys, but only up to a certain point. As gregarious and likable as he is at the end of the day he is still a businessman trying to survive in a difficult economy. But that is only one face. Cillian was not always the temperate man he is today, in his youth he was known as a brawler, frequently entering into illegal bare knuckle prize fights and those days have left a lasting reputation that he cannot ever seem to shake. He hates this reputation, but if pushed he will doubtlessly prove why he earned in the first place. Whilst he may look soft now, that is most assuredly not the case. He is a man of powerful passions and that shows in his running of Shallaleigh's Tavern, and the unique beers it has on offer alongside the more mainstream. He tries to keep the place open and welcoming for anyone who walks through its door, but if someone pushes the relaxed limits too far he has no qualms about intervening. History 'Family Relations: *Dylan Winters - Estranged Son *Briana (Bree) Winters-O'Brien - Daughter 'Significant People:' *Maria Winters - Ex-wife *Gregg Dunsford - Former Boxing Coach and Mentor 'Story so Far:' Cillian is an only child third generation Irish-American, his family having immigrated in his grandfathers day. His grandfather save every cent he earned and opened Shallaleigh's Tavern after many years, brewing the first beers he sold in his bathtub. The business was handed from father to son until if reached Cillian's hands. During the years of his youth Shallaleigh's was going through a particularly rough patch, and it looked as if Cillian's inheritance would not survive long enough for him to take the reins. This made Cillian a very angry young man that took offense to almost anything, and was quick to respond with a brutal flurry of fists. It was during one such fight that he was spotted by Gregg Dunsford. He pulled Cillian aside and taught him to box, giving him an outlet for his anger. Discovering he had a talent for the sport Cillian took to the ring in illegal bare-knuckled prized fights, often winning the prize fund, but sometimes only winning a broken nose. Any winnings he had went towards ensuring his grandfather work was not in vein. The troubles ended, but Cillian was too hooked on the thrill of the fights to quit. It took a wholly different reason for him to leave that behind him. He met Maria, and she took his breath away. He pursued her suite like a rabid dog, eventually winning her over, all the while his prize fighting matches became fewer, but were never abandoned. It was only when their son, Dylan, was born that he finally hung up the towel. Four years later his daughter, Briana, swelled the ranks of the family and Cillian determined that they never have to worry he did. He threw himself into making Shallaleigh's Tavern into a success, proving that he had an acute business sense. Unfortunately he lost sight of why he was doing it and slowly a wedge began to develop between himself and his wife, and they divorced. Cillian recognised his dedication to his business rather than his family caused this, but as his children barely knew him and didn't wish to speak to him he let his family go their own way. Maria remarried, and the children's surname was changed to their new fathers. Cillian stayed distant focusing on ensuring he would have at least something to pass onto them, but always letting them know he was there if they wanted to reconnect. He was over the moon when his Bree walked through the door, and since then he has tried to be the father he never was when she was growing up, becoming if anything more than a little over protective of her. When she revealed that she had taken back her father's name (becoming Winters-O'Brien) made him a very happy man indeed, but he still regrets that his son has never sought him out. Today he runs Shallaleigh's as he always has, but now he has his daughter at his side. Briana runs the kitchen, and occasionally waitresses the floor, learning to run her inheritance for the unlikely day Cillian steps aside. Tracker Link Category:Original Characters (Civilians)